Miraculous: Reverser
by PipsqueakPunky
Summary: What if Adrien got reversed in the park instead of the cop. Instead of Adrien being kind and loyal he gets reversed into a bad boy and he starts to act much more like chat noir. Adrien then starts to rebel against his father's rules. will Adrien's secret of being a superhero be revealed or will it stay a secret? P.S the credit for this fan fic also goes to Blue M.
1. The Art Room

It was just a normal day at school. Marinette was walking to the art room and as she was walking she noticed Marc hiding under the stairs case, writing in his journal. Marinette walked over to Marc to invite him to come hang out in the art room.

"Hey Marc. How's it going? Where is the rest of your class? Marinette asked.

"Oh, hey Marinette. We're done with classes for today, the others probably went home. Marc answered.

"Perfect timing! Our class has a spare hour, so some of us are heading over to the art room. You should come check it out! Marinette said.

"Sure... Why not?" Marc said unsure of Marinette's invitation.

"Awesome! See you later then. Marinette says Giggling as she runs up the stairs.

Marinette entered the art room and started to design a hat at one of the desk. As she was designing she sees Nathaniel showing the art teacher some of his drawings and she starts to eavesdropping on the conversation.

"This is a team up of Ladybug and Mightillustrator fighting Queen Wasp together." Nathaniel said as the art teacher was admiring the drawings.

"You mean Evillustrator?" The art teacher asked.

"He changed his name after Ladybug de-akumatized him and became a superhero." Nathaniel explained.

"Bad guy who comes over to the good side, great idea. You should make a comic book about that." The art teacher said.

"Yeah, but I'm only good at drawing stories, not writing them." Nathaniel said slightly disappointed

"Then you should team up with a creative writer."

The art teacher suggested.

Just then Marc peers through the door of the Art room still unsure whether or not to join the class.

"Maybe... But, I don't know anyone who's into that." Nathaniel said

"Don't worry buddy. Alix says as she takes her spray mask off. There's gotta be somebody out there just waiting to meet you. Red please!" alix said while Nathaniel throws the red spray can to her.

Marinette then notices Marc and runs up to him.

"Marc you made it." Marinette says while grabbing his arm.

Come meet everyone! Marinette says as she drags Marc inside.

"This is Marc, the boy I told you about! The one who's always writing." Marinette said.

"Uh... I'm sorry I didn't want to disturb you." Marc said as he quickly hided his book in his jacket.

"Welcome to room 33, you're never disturbing anyone here. You can come whenever you want outside of class time or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band. (Rose is listening to music, the Art teacher lifts up the headphones and Rose looks up) Rose I would like you to meet Marc." The art teacher says

"Hey there. Nice to meet you Marc." rose scouts out at Marc.

"Alix is our expert at street art. (Alix flips spray can in the air and catches it) And Nathaniel-"

"He likes to draw people in skinny suits." So if says as she interrupts the art teacher. (Nathaniel throws a piece of paper at Alix and she laughs).

"Welcome Marc. As you'll find out, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or only in good fun." Nathaniel says as Marc notices Nathaniel's drawing and walks over to him.

"I... I saw your drawings on the school website, but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. There all so--"

"Thanks... That's nice." nathaniel said

"Uh?..." Marc steps back from Nathaniel embarrassed from what he said.

"Sorry... But it's true, I-I've never seen drawings so-" Marc says while he is soon interrupted by Chloe as she enters the art room with sabrina.

"So messed up. All he ever draws anymore is Ladybug, ever since she de-akumatized him. As if Ladybug could care less about a guy like him." Chloe says while laughing, making Nathaniel go red and starts angrily packing his drawings away.

The art teacher then stops Nathaniel from packing.

"I've already told you, Chloé, if you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here. Otherwise-" the art teacher said as Chloe quickly interrupted him.

"Of course I've got a project. (Does a spin into the art room) A unique masterpiece that will revolutionise the art world. Nothing you commoners would have come up with." (Chloe Puts arm on top of her head, as Sabrina is preparing to show them something, Alix interrupts).

"Let me guess... Alix says while mimicking Chloé's pose. Another collage of selfies?" (Everyone laughs).

"What?! No, that's ridiculous!" chloe shouted as Sabrina hides Chloé's selfie project. "Utterly... Ridiculous! You don't deserve my art anyway." Chloé says while pushing Sabrina and they walk out of the Art classroom.

"Well Alix if Chloé really did have an art project, it's too bad we didn't give her a chance to tell us about it, is it?" the art teacher says

Alix Sighs and puts mask back on. "Whatever." Alix says while continuing her street art.

"By the way Marc, you've shown up at the perfect time. Marinette told us that you're always writing and Nathaniel is looking for a script writer." the art teacher says as Nathaniel smiles at Marc.

"Uh? Me? A script writer? Oh, no. I don't write that kind of stuff, I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly. Sorry. Gotta go. Thanks for everything!" Marc says as he runs out of the art room.

"No Marc!" Marinette shouts as she runs after him out of the art room, as Marc runs, he bumps into a pole dropping his book.

"Hey wait!" marinette shouts to Marc as she continues to run after him.

Marc runs and Marinette looks down to see that Marc has dropped his book and she picks it up.

"Marc!" marinette calls out to him.

Marinette opens the book and reads the title.

"Diary Of... Ladybug!?" Marinette said surprised.

Marinette then runs into the restroom into a toilet stall with Marc's book. Marinette carefully looks if no one has followed her, then goes into a stall. Tikki flies out, and Marinette hesitantly opens the book and starts to read it.

"I saw the Evillustrator again today. Now that he's no longer controlled by Hawk Moth, he's become a true superhero, like Cat Noir and me. I'm sure he'd make an awesome partner, but I'm too shy to ask him. And I don't want Cat Noir to know about it either, because I'm worried he'll be jealous." Marinette narrerates.

"It's not exactly the truth, but it's definitely a fun read." marinette says.

"Do you realize, Marinette? Ladybug has become a source of inspiration! You're a lucky charm for artists everywhere." Tikki said.

"Marc writes exactly the kind of stories that Nate draws! It's incredible! They're totally meant to work together." marinette says

Marc is digging through his stuff in his locker, desperately trying to find something.

"Looking for this?" Marinette says as Marc turns to see Marinette standing behind the locker door. Marc closes it. Marinette hands him his book.

"Oh. (*gasps*) Did you read it?" Marc asked.

"Oh, no! [pause] (sighs) Yeah... sorry. It was too tempting." Marinette said apologetically.

Marc turns his back to Marinette.

"Oh, how embarrassing. So, so, lame." Marc said as he was embarrassed of what she might think about his writing.

"No, it's not! You should turn it into a comic book. Why don't you team up with Nathaniel?" marinette suggested

"Uhh, I'm sure he won't like it." Marc said

"You should have him read it before you jump to conclusions." marinette said.

"But what if he doesn't like it? Marc says as he buries his face in the book.

"I'll be so embarrassed. I'll have to change schools so I'll never run into him again." mark said

"Now you're being silly. Look, he draws Ladybug all the time and you write stories about her. Oh, I've got an idea; we'll have him read it without telling him who wrote it. If he like's it, it's a win-win. If he doesn't, we just won't say anything."

"Do you think it'll work?" Marc asked

Marinette Nods.

"Trust me on this." Marinette said


	2. The Prank at the Park

Later that day Marinette goes to the art room and sits at one of the desk with Marc's book.

She opens the book to erase Marc's name on the front page. Then she closes the book and looks at Nathaniel with a mischievous smile across her face.

"Nate! Someone gave me this for you." Marinette said as she put the book down beside him.

"Who's someone?" nathaniel asked

"I can't tell you who just yet. (whispering) It's a secret." (starts running off, but turns around) Read it, and then we'll talk. (starts running again)

(Marinette takes a seat at a table and watches Nathaniel expectantly.)

"(gasps) Diary of Ladybug!? (covers mouth) Is this... for real?" nathaniel said in a low whisper.

(Looks over at Marinette, surprised. Marinette smiles back. Nathaniel turns back to the book.)

Nathaniel: (narrating) "I call up my lucky charm, while Cat Noir wields his Cataclysm." (voice slowly turns into Ladybug's)

Ladybug: (narrating) "And together, we defeat the Evillustrator. Pound it! But even though we've won this fight, something keeps bugging me. I can't stop thinking about him. I know his real identity, so sometimes, I try to catch a glimpse of him when I fly over his school."

(Nathaniel is sitting on the stairs, imagining the story play in front of him, looking to be in pure bliss. Marinette and Marc are hiding behind a staircase across the room, spying on him.)

"Do you think he likes it?" Marc ask.

"Look at his face, of course he does." marinette says.

"It's rude to spy on people." Adrien said

"Eh.. (quickly spins around) No! It's not what you think at all! It's just that... it's gonna be... eh... Nathaniel's birthday soon and, ehm, Marc and I wanted... to give him a disguise... I mean, surprise!" marinette said nervously.

Adrien:(Not buying it) "Cool!" (winks(!)) "Very typical of you, Marinette. Well, if you need any help with that, let me know." adrien said as he walked away.

"Sure won't! (higher pitched voice from embarrassment) Sure will.marinette said as she slumps a little.

"You're just as shy as I am, aren't you?" Marc said

"Just do as I say, not as I do, okay?" marinette said.

Later that day Marinette is awaiting Nathaniel at the entrance of the school.

Marinette: (To Nathaniel, who's reading as he walks out the school) "How's it going?" (Nathaniel goes up to her) "Nate? So.. what did you think?" marinette asked.

"It's seriously amazing! But how did you get a hold of it?" nathaniel ask.

"First, I need to know if you're willing to meet the person who wrote it and then trusted it to me." marinette said

He Looks suspiciously at Marinette before asking "Is it... who I think it is?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can't tell you anything. Please don't insist." marinette said.

"Sure (winks) of course." nathaniel said.

"Awesome! You're gonna make someone very happy." marinette said with a smile.

(Nathaniel tries to hand Marinette back the book.)

"You keep it. You can give it back to the author later today. In person." marinette said

Nathaniel: (to himself) It's my dream come true. "This isn't some kind of prank, is it, Marinette?" nathaniel asked.

"Meet at the Place des Vosges Square Fountain. Trust me, you will not be disappointed." marinette said as she left the school to go home.

Marinette is on her balcony when called Adrien.

"Hey Adrien would you like to Join in on a small harmless prank?" marinette asked

"sure what's the prank? Adrian asked.

"where going to prank Nathaniel and Marc at the park. He will think Marc Is ladybug and Marc will thing Nathaniel wants to make a comic book with him." marinette said

"Are you sure that's a good Idea for a prank it kinda sounds a bit sketchy to me. Adrien said.

Trust me this prank will be completely harmless." Marinette said confidently.

Alright I'll meet you at the park behind the bushes in front of the fountain." Adrien said

"Oh and Adrien do you mind filling up some water balloons with black and red paint I'm still working on the Cat Noir water balloons filled with black and green paint." marinette said.

"Sure I'm on it see you in a bit." adrien said as he hung up the phone and set out to fill the water balloons.

Marinette uses her phone's camera to zoom in on the park, where Nathaniel is arriving. She then leans her phone against a pot before running down the stairs. Marinette dashes through the bakery, picks up a giant tote bag filled with water balloons and rushed to the park.

Till I flys out of Marinette's bag.

"Final phase of operation "Comic Book prank",Tikki. Marinette said

"This will be better than reading a fairy tale ending." tikki I said before hiding in marinette's bag again.

Marinette hides behind a bush next to Adrien who has also brought his water balloons filled with red and black paint.

Nathaniel is walking to the fountain, looking around anxiously. He sees someone with a red hoodie on, he blushes.)

"Ladybug?" nathaniel says before realizing that it's not ladybug.

"Huh?" Marc says.

"What?! You're not Ladybug." Nathaniel says surprised.

"Of course I'm not, it's me, Marc. Didn't Marinette tell you?" Marc asked

"Marinette?" (He looks over to Marinette's balcony, to find out that she is not there.

"Alright now!" Marinette shouts as her and adrien pop up out of the bushes throwing the water balloons at Nathaniel and Marc.

"You were trying to make a fool of me, weren't you? (Points accusingly towards Marinette) Do you think it's funny to toy with my feelings?" I can't believe you all were in on this especially Adrien and Marc.

"No, not at all! I-I just want.. to make.. a comic book, if you want to, that is." Marc says shyly

A comic book? Us!? Together!? Never! Nathaniel says as he tears Marc's book in half.

"Ah!" Mac says.

(Nathaniel stomps off. Marc walks to the remains of his book.)

"Oh no!" Marinette and Adrien say as they run over to Marc.

"I really thought you were trying to help me Marinette and I should have never trusted you. I also can't believe you dragged Adrien into this lame prank.

(Marc sits on his knees, he starts sobbing.)


End file.
